


Super Suit

by matteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Superheroes, because im unoriginal, lance is in college and shiros a barista, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteries/pseuds/matteries
Summary: He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.Popular superheros Lance and Hunk meet three new superheros in a neighboring city. The five of them team up when they find that have a mega evil common enemy. This guy's so bad they receive help from seemingly other worldly allies. Lance finds himself severely attracted to the total hottie that is The Titanium Soldier. But he can't help but think of all the similarities between him and the equally as attractive barista, Shiro, he tends to flirt with.





	Super Suit

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's idol! so this is my first PUBLIC shance fic! it's rewritten from a crappy klance fic i wrote ages ago, but to be way way better and well, shance! note: the graphic violence isn't soon there's still time for that. so don't worry too much!

With two hands, he shoved open the double doors, letting sunlight pour into the building. He placed his hands on the back of his head, chin held high and a shit-eating grin spread across his face. He was radiant, he was sunlight. And this was going to be his day. 

The bigger, hunched over man that was continuously yawning on his left knew it wasn't going to be his day. Dark circles plagued his half-lidded eyes. He looked as if he was going to collapse and fall asleep at any moment. But his companion was all smiles and cheer.  

"Smell that Hunk? This is gonna be our year! Finally starting our  _actual_  sophomore year of college. God, didn't think it would take this long, but we're still making good progress," Lance sighed happily, inhaling deeply. Hunk's nose wrinkled in disgust as he sniffed the air. 

"Smells like body odor and anxiety to me. I don't know how you're so chipper! We had such a late night last night. I'm surprised either of us were able to get up this morning for class," Hunk yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. The boys had only gotten about two hours of sleep each, but it looked like it was affecting Hunk much more. 

Lance leaned in to whisper, "Well, that's what superheroes do,  _Georock_." 

"Dude, you know better than to call me that in public! What if someone hears you?!" Hunk whispered back, shoving Lance gently. They ducked into a way less crowded hallway to speak quietly. Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk, but he was serious. He glared at Lance, lips pressed in a tight line. 

"Like anyone is gonna believe we're the super popular crime fighting duo Major Wave and Georock. Average college students by day, kick ass super heroes by night!" Lance cheerfully boasted, placing his hands on his hips and sticking his chest out proudly. Hunk slammed a large hand over his mouth, scanning the hallway to see if anyone was listening to them. Of course not. 

"I swear your desire for worship and praise is going to get us caught one day!" Hunk groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. Lance held up an accusatory finger at Hunk. 

"Don't play, you aren't Mr. Innocent. You used your super strength this summer to win that carnival game! You sent that bell like a million feet in the air!  _You're_  gonna get us caught!"  

"Oh yeah? What about last year when you used your water powers to soak that girl's shirt when she was drinking from the water fountain? You're a pervert!" 

"First of all, you really think I'm that gross of a person?! Second, I was only getting her back because she told my Professor I was tracing her art and turning it in. But, hey, guess what! I wasn't! She was tracing mine! I flunked that class because of her. I'm lucky they're letting me retake it!" Lance defended, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Hunk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, you're right. You're a really good guy. I know you wouldn't do that. I'm sorry man," Hunk apologized.  

Lance stared at him for a few moments, before smiling and rolling his eyes. Hunk grinned and grabbed Lance, pulling him into a headlock. He gave him a noogie, causing the two of them to erupt into laughter. This caused a few people to look over at them, the two of them breaking apart to whistle nonchalantly. 

"We have to keep a low profile this year Lance. Deal?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, we should probably start heading to our classes. Meet up with you at Bee's? Say, noon?" 

"Noon sounds great to me. See ya!" 

Lance and Hunk were super powered young adults that lived double lives. By day, they would attend class at the Garrison, a local college. After class, they would don their hero suits and hit the town, kicking ass and taking names. They were no longer Lance and Hunk. Instead, they were Major Wave and Georock, a wildly popular crime fighting duo. 

No one was exactly sure how they received their powers, as both of their respective parents did not have powers. They developed when the boys were young and both families were contacted by a man known only as "The Uncle". The Uncle trained the boys together while they were still young to strengthen their powers and teach them how to control them. The boys bonded very well together, as did the families. It didn't take much for The Uncle to convince the two families to move next to each other. It made it easier for him to watch over the boys.  

Lance had the ability to control water, whether in the air or from a body of water. If it was water, it was under his control. Along with that, as Lance got older he developed the ability to fly as well. Even at age twenty-one, he still didn't have much control over his flight ability. It only came to him when he was about seventeen anyway. He kept flying to a minimum. Hunk on the other hand, was gifted the ability to manipulate the earth. He could pull large chunks of the ground and chuck them across the town. Similar to Lance, Hunk also gained super human strength. Although, he had much more control over it as it tied into his earthly powers. 

It was by age twelve that the boys wanted to become a crime fighting pair. 

At first, Major Wave and Georock, names they chose then they were kids, were met with resistance especially by the police force. They were captured by the police a few times and almost taken under government investigation. But each time, they were saved by The Uncle. After a few years of the two of them assisting police investigation and stopping plenty of crimes, the city welcomed the two young heroes with open arms.  

They ended gaining quite the fan base in their own community. Posters, little comic books and the likes. On particularly slow nights, Lance would definitely stop for photos and autographs. Around Christmas time for the last few years, they would visit hospitals and cheer up sick kids. It was the little things like that which made all the sleepless nights and hard work worth it. 

This past summer was full of hero antics. The pair didn't have to worry about classes or term papers or anything. They just got to focus on defeating bad guys and saving innocent lives full time. This past summer, they even got a special cell phone from the Mayor to contact the boys for emergencies. This was their Hero Phone and Lance kept it with him at all times. 

Needless to say, their parents were for the most part very accepting of the boys. Hunk's mothers wanted him to focus more on his studies and less on his superhero stuff. They loved him dearly and just wanted the best. Lance's own mother and father agreed with him, but they were a bit more lenient about it. Despite being adults, they boys did listen to the parents. They agreed to still attend college for their sakes, but take it at their own pace. They were mostly part-time students and that's why it took so long for them to reach their sophomore year. 

The two of them live in Lance's basement. Renovations for it started when the boys were twelve with help from The Uncle. It finally was completed when they were sixteen. It's a full basement apartment with its own separate entrance. Most of their hero memorabilia was stored down there, the walls lined with posters of them and framed newspaper clippings of some of their bigger saves. It was truly perfect for the boys. Include in it, was a door only ones with the access code could open.  

There, they stored their super suits, weapons and anything else that they needed. The Uncle was the one who built this half for the most part. He used some sort of technology that two suburban families would never be able to get their hands on. The Uncle kept their room stocked as well. The Uncle was kind to them. To this day after many years, Lance and Hunk still weren’t sure why. But they rolled with it because he kept their superheroes lives well, alive. 

Noon couldn't come soon enough. Lance bolted out of his class the moment the professor let them go. He made a beeline for Bee's, the Garrison's best coffee spot. Lance took a seat in one of the large arm chairs, stretching out his leg to place on the other, saving Hunk's seat. 

It was only a few minutes later until Hunk finally made his way down. Lance noticed him from the corner of his eye and sat up straight, a wide smile on his face. He waved over at Hunk, excited to see him again. But his smile faltered when he saw that he wasn't alone. She was tiny, but anyone was tiny in comparison to Hunk. Her hair was long, brown and pulled into a ponytail slight off to the side. She cradled a thick textbook in her arms. 

"Oh my God Katie that is too funny! Ha, ha! Oh! There he is! Come and sit with us, I'll pull up a chair!" Hunk said, his voice booming across the little café. Lance narrowed his eyes at the two, crossing his arms over his chest. He had no idea what to make of the two of them, but he let it slide. 

Hunk grabbed a chair from an empty table and dragged it over to their two arm chairs. Hunk took his seat, dropping his large yellow bag on the floor. The girl named Katie sat in the chair Hunk brought, setting the textbook down. 

"Lance, this is Katie! She's in my Physics class. She's like, wicked smart. Katie, this is my best friend Lance," Hunk introduced, gesturing between the two. Katie gave Lance a small wave with a smile. Politely, Lance waved back at her, but shot Hunk a side glare. He wasn't used to new people hanging around them. It's always just been he and Hunk. It made keeping their secret way easier. 

"Hey Lance. Hunk's told me a bit about you," Katie smiled. 

"She's funny too. I have dibs on her being my partner for anything. Y'know, before those greedy jerks in class try to steal her from me," Hunk laughed, nudging her with his foot. Katie smiled, but this wasn’t a shy smile. No, this was a shit eating, prideful smile. It grabbed Lance’s interest. He sat straighter in his seat. He was so used to girls being humble about their accomplishments, but Katie wasn’t. It was a nice change. Lance found it kind of cool actually. 

"Hunk, buddy, I already told ya! There's no way anyone else in that class can keep up with us anyway. We're gonna be totally unstoppable!" said Katie. Hunk beamed at her, a real proud smile. Lance looked between the two of them, seeing their real smiles. He couldn't help, but smile himself. Hunk was really happy and anyone who made his best friend happy was good in his book. 

"Great, surrounded by super geniuses. Try not to bore me," Lance smirked. Hunk playfully slapped his knee, the two of them laughing. 

"Oh shut up you love me," Hunk said. 

"You're right, you're right. Excuse me really quick. Gonna go grab a coffee," Lance said, rising from his seat. He shot the two of them a finger guns pose and walked over to the counter. He kept his eyes on them as he leaned against the counter. 

"Hi! How can I help you?" asked a deep, velvety voice. It sent a chill down Lance's spine. This wasn't the usual girl behind the counter unless her voice suddenly changed into a man's. Lance slowly turned around to see who the _gorgeous_ voice belonged to. His eyes saw the broad chest first and a nametag. Shiro.  

He trailed his gaze upwards to see a strong chiseled jaw next. Lips were drawn in a warm, welcoming smile. He had  _strong_ cheekbones, a trait Lance enjoyed immensely. But it was his eyes. His eyes were what caught him. They were a beautiful dark grey with specks of some sort of light color in them. The light reflected against them beautifully. These eyes were hidden behind framed glasses. His hair was pulled back into a dark colored beanie. He was a beautiful man, this  _Shiro_.  

Lance didn't realize how close their faces were until he met his eyes. He blinked a few times at Shiro in mild astonishment before transforming into his signature smirk.  

"Wow, who took all the stars and put them in your eyes?" Lance said, making his voice as smooth as butter. Shiro's smile changed into a small 'O' and Lance was sure he saw a hint of a blush. The barista took a step back, placing a hand on the side of his neck and not meeting Lance's eyes. Bingo. He had him.  

Lance noticed he wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves pulled down and buttoned. He wore a pair of latex gloves over his hands and Bee's signature black apron with the bee on it over a white circle on the chest.  

"Look, while I appreciate the compliment I really do need to take your order and  _work_ ," Shiro said with a little sigh. Boo. He's no fun. Lance pursed out his bottom lip, leaning over the counter more. 

"I'll take a three cream, three sugars. Medium," Lance said, arching an eyebrow at him. Shiro grabbed a medium cup and a marker.  

"Mhm. And your name?" 

"The name's  _Lance_." 

"Right,  _Lance_. That'll be one seventy-five. I'll call you when your coffee's ready." 

Lance handed Shiro two dollars with a wink. Shiro politely smiled at him and took the cash, giving him his change back quickly. With that, he spun around to work on Lance's coffee. Lance took this as a moment to admire his back. It looked very,  _very_  nice in that tight fitting work shirt. Broad, strong, beautiful. He was a very attractive man overall. Lance bit down on his bottom lip and nodded to himself. 

He turned to look back at Hunk, giving him a big thumb up. Hunk raised an eyebrow at him, but turned back to Katie. Lance pursed his lips out to the side, pressing his back against the counter. He listened to the sound of the coffee machines and hummed along. 

"Triple, triple for... _Laney?_ " Said a voice directly in his ear. It was hot, too hot. Lance nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around to see Shiro leaning over the counter, coffee in one hand and a smirk on his face. Lance covered his face, trying to hide his deep blush. He was dangerously cute. 

"It's  _Lance_ ," Lance pouted. 

"I know," winked Shiro. He handed off the coffee and walked away, leaving Lance with a dropped jaw. He shook his head and wandered back to his chair. 

"Stupid cute baristas," Lance mumbled, plopping down in his chair. 

"Aw, did he not flirt back?" Hunk teased. 

"No, I'm pretty sure he did. And that's the bad part," Lance said. 

"Flirting....bad?" Hunk asked. 

"Yes because he's cute. Like, super cute," Lance said, swirling around his coffee. 

"Good for you, Lance," Katie smirked. Lance pointed a finger at her. 

"You're new to this friendship. You can't tease me until you reach level two friendship," Lance warned. 

"You're gonna have to deal with the sass. I'm a two for one deal. One part sass, one part me," Katie said. 

"I didn't sign up for this. My hands were tied when I entered this friendship agreement!" said Lance.  

"Too bad. You're stuck with me. I happen to like Hunk. And you two are a package deal as well. But I  _guess_  I can get used to you," Katie winked.  

"You're evil. I like you." 

Lance and Katie grinned at each other, going in for a fist bump. Hunk clasped his hands together excitedly, glad his friends were bonding. The three of them continued to chat together until they had to separate for classes again. Lance found that he bonded with Katie surprisingly well and decided she was more than welcome to join their duo and make it a trio. 

* * *

 

Class dragged on for eternity. Syllabus day was always the worst part about a new semester. There was no actual work to be done. Lance only had two classes in the entire day and yet this second class was going to be the death of him. The professor finished going over the syllabus early, but didn’t dismiss them. He kept them until the class officially ended, watching art history videos. Lance absent mindedly doodled in his sketchbook until he was finally able to go. 

Lance hovered outside the main doors, watching people walk by him, heading to their cars or off to the bus stop. He shrugged his backpack back onto his shoulder, patiently waiting for that familiar face to emerge from the doors. 

"Okay, but what if?" came a familiar voice. Lance stood up straight, all smiles. 

"No, there are no what ifs," Katie groaned as the two of them came outside. 

"Hey guys! Did... you have another class together?" Lance asked, eyeing the two of them. 

"Nah, but we saw each other as we got out. Cool timing, right?" Hunk grinned. 

"Yeah, totally cool. So, ready to head home then Hunk?" Lance said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder and pointing at the parking lot behind him. 

"Sure! Hey Katie, do you need a ride home or... something?" Hunk asked, turning to Katie. 

As Hunk spoke, the loud revving sound of a motorcycle ripped through the air. All eyes turned towards it as it rolled up in front of the school. Even Lance was bewitched by this person's entrance. They got off their motorcycle and took off their helmet and leaned against the now parked motorcycle. This was a very suburban, calm area. No one owned a motorcycle. Maybe a sports car or two, but nothing this crazy. Everyone couldn't help but stare. 

  He was dressed in a black leather jacket with studs over his shoulders. His shirt was a dark red and it clung to him tightly. It was definitely too small for him as it stopped right at his bellybutton. His skin was pale, like he never saw the sun and stood out against all the dark. He wore skin tight black jeans that were just a little low on him, a studded belt included to match the studs on his shoulders. The black helmet hung from his hand and he looked up and away. His hair was almost as dark as his motorcycle, pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had a simple black ear cuff on his left ear. This man was definitely interesting. 

"Here's my ride! I'll see you guys later?" Katie said, already walking towards the crowd and the motorcycle. She waved back at the two of them and they waved back in stunned silence. She ran over to the mysterious man on the motorcycle, took the helmet from him and they both hoped on the motorcycle. Soon enough, they were gone. 

"Who—Who was that?" Lance stammered. 

"I have no idea. But he's... he's cool," Hunk gasped. They were still frozen in place, mouths slightly open as they fist bumped.  

They recollected themselves and started off towards Hunk's car. Hunk was scrolling through his phone, humming to himself. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets as they reached his car. Hunk took his time unlocking the doors, giving Lance sometime to look around. He glanced around the parking lot, noticing a person in a black beanie a few cars down getting into his car.  

"Hey Shiro! Fancy seeing you here!"  Lance called out with a wicked smirk. The man's head poked up from his car, confused as he looked around. It took him a moment to actually meet eyes with Lance. He gave him a little wave before getting into his car. Lance bit his lip, grinning, before sliding into the passenger seat. 

"Mom texted me. Apparently, The Uncle stopped by to refill ammo and also dropped off... a present? I'm excited and yet terrified to know what that means," Hunk said. 

"Aw, we always seem to miss him nowadays," Lance sighed. 

"We'll see him again soon! And next time we should—get a phone number or something. To call him if we need anything. It's like he can just tell when we need him though," Hunk said, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"The Uncle doesn't seem like the kind of guy to have a stationary cell phone. Burner phones, yeah maybe. But nothing concrete. You're right though. He always just  _knows_ ," Lance said, staring out the window. 

"Maybe he's got cameras in there or something. That'd make sense," Hunk said. 

"Well, then remind me not to bring a girl in there or something," Lance snorted. 

"Lance, that is the exact opposite of what you should do. Us and The Uncle are the only ones allowed in there!" Hunk said. 

"Oh, come  _on_! Like I have time for a relationship. I'm living two lives here! No time for a girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever," huffed Lance, crossing his arms over his chest. Hunk laughed at him, which made Lance smile. It was hard to be grumpy hearing that infectious laugh. 

They got home soon enough. Lance's mom was drinking lemonade on the porch with Hunk's moms. They were chatting it up as the boys parked. Lance's mom blew the boys a kiss as they got out. Lance and Hunk gave them quick hellos before running towards the back of Lance's house where their entrance was to their basement. 

Lance's niece was playing by the firepit in the backyard with her dolls. Her face lit up as her uncle made it to the backyard. Lance promised her he would be back and she pouted, but agreed. Hunk already had his keys out to unlock their door, rushing inside their apartment. 

"Punch the code in, I can't get my stupid boots off!" Hunk said, hopping on one foot trying to get his big boots off his feet. Lance was able to slide his shoes off at the entrance quickly. He ran behind the sofa where the secret door was, quickly punching in their access code. There was a little  _click_  and the door was unlocked. Lance forced open the door to the secret room. 

 The room was only lit by a few dim computer screens. Hunk switched on the light to light up the whole room. A large table covered in maps and papers filled most of the room. One half of the room had a lot of computers on it with a few miscellaneous half started robots. The other half was a wall just filled with different kinds of guns and other weapons. And on the farthest wall, hung inside a glass case were their super suits. 

Lance’s was styled similarly to a wetsuits design. It was a dark navy blue, but instead of being smooth it was ribbed similar to scales of a fish. There was an armored chest piece that was a chestnut brown color, with knee pads to match. It covered his entire body, minus his feet. It went up a quart of the way up his neck and he wore matching navy blue gloves that went up to his elbow. Around the waist was a black utility belt which had two pairs of handcuffs and little pouches where he kept bullets and such. Lance also had two thigh holsters, containing two pistols, affectionately named Persuasion and Reason. Lance had black smooth boots that were flush with his suit. There was also a navy blue mask that sat flush against his face that matched his suit. To really add to everything, Lance used a bright blue hair chalk on the front part of his hair. The best part of his suit in Lance's opinion was that on his gloves and boots were this sort of grip fabric that allowed him to scale wales with ease. He said his suit reminded him a lot of Spiderman. This suit was designed by The Uncle. 

Hunk’s was incredibly simple, because that’s exactly how he wanted it. The Uncle still made it for him, but Hunk explained he didn’t want anything skin tight or flashy because that’s just not who he was. He wore a nicely fitting black shirt with a zipper that went right down the front. The sleeves stopped halfway through his upper arm. There was a big dark yellow 'X' that was on the front of the shirt. He wore simple black cargo pants that were tucked into big black, military style combat boots with yellow laces. He also had a utility belt with handcuffs and a knife attached, but this was in a mustard yellow. He also had a mask that was a mustard yellow that he tied around his face. It didn’t stick to him much like Lance’s. Hunk felt that would look weird with his face and opted for the tie around. Unwillingly, Hunk also used a brightly colored hair chalk on the front of his hair, a bright yellow. It was Lance's idea to make them seem more uniformed. 

Together, they were the cities best crime fighting duo, Major Wave and Georock. 

On the center of the table was a large brown box addressed to the two of them. Lance licked his lips eagerly before ripping open the box. Hunk stood behind him, rubbing his hands together anxiously. Lance opened the flaps of the boxes, imitating the sounds of an angelic choir dramatically as he did. Hunk grabbed the letter, tearing the envelope open. Lance was in complete shock, lip trembling as he stared at the amazing present The Uncle left them. 

"Dear  _Hunk_ , I've given you this crossbow to put to good use. There are arrows that can function as grappling hooks with ropes as strong as steel. Use it well. Trying not to use all the arrows up in one night. Check the cabinets for some more arrows. Signed, The Uncle. Holy moly I have a crossbow!" Hunk read aloud. Lance was already cradling the black steel crossbow. 

"Wait, it's just yours?! How is this fair? I want a badass crossbow!" Lance whined. 

"Ha! It's mine! Woo hoo!" Hunk said, taking it from Lance. Lance groaned and started pouting. Hunk posed with the crossbow heroically. 

"Just for that—I'm carrying you tonight. And were going next door. We're going downtown," Lance said with a devilish smirk. 

"Uh no. You are a crappy flyer and I'm a big guy. You'll drop me and I'll die," Hunk said, setting the crossbow back into the box. 

"What?! I've totally gotten better at it. You can trust me. You aren't as heavy as you think. And I'm not as weak as you think I am!" Lance said. 

"You're going to kill me, Lance." 

"You're a big baby. I'm taking a nap. You should too. Quick two hours, a bite to eat and we can head out. Sounds good?" 

"Sounds good to me! I," Hunk started, pausing midsentence with a yawn, "definitely need the nap. Got like, two hours at most last night." 

"Then I'll set the alarm. See you in a few, big guy." 

* * *

 

"Lance! I can't believe it! I'm alive! You're carrying me! Oh god I might throw up though," Hunk said, his voice breaking towards the end. He let out a little groan as Lance dipped down ever so slightly. 

"Right! Yes! I can do this! Maybe going to a new city wasn't such a good idea," Lance panted as he zoomed through the air, trying to keep them both up. They almost dropped out of the sky twice, but Lance saved them each time. They did have to pause for Hunk to throw up on the road below them though. Flying definitely wasn't Hunk's favorite. And Lance was afraid of them having to fly home after tonight, when they were both exhausted. 

"Alright, we're downtown. Let's see if we can spot anything—." 

Just as Lance was speaking a woman's scream could be heard from down below them. Lance looked down at Hunk and Hunk grinned up at Lance. He dove down towards the source of the scream. Lance let Hunk down on the sidewalk as they both went towards the man and the woman. 

“Help! Help! That man just stole my purse!” the woman cried, pointing at the man who was making a quick escape. She didn’t notice the two of them land behind her. 

“On it!” Hunk cried, charging like a tank after the man. But Lance’s flight was faster. He zipped past Hunk and flew right in front of the robber. 

“Heya! I’ll be taking that!” he said, hovering in front of him. The man froze for a moment, shocked, but swung at Lance with his right hand. Lance ducked out of the way and grabbed onto the man’s waist, pushing him down to the ground. Hunk had caught up with them in a moment. The man was flailing his arms all around, trying to land a punch on anymore. 

“You know, you’re really annoying,” Lance groaned, grabbing his arms and pining them above the man’s head. Hunk took the man’s wrists and Lance flew off of him, allowing Hunk to grab the man and hold him up off the ground with ease. The purse toppled to the sidewalk and Lance grabbed it. 

“Cinder and Titanium Soldier wannabes! Let go of me!” the man spat at them, trying to break free from Hunk’s tight grip. It was literally no use. Lance rolled his eyes and noticed a small puddle on the street. He grinned and motioned his hand towards it, then raising it up. The water rose with his movements and Lance directed it at the man. With a wink, he froze the water into a long icicle and held it at the guy’s neck. 

 “I don’t know what a  _Cinder_ or a  _Titanium Soldier_ is, but I can assure you we aren’t wannabes. Now, would you stop shaking for a moment? Jesus, hey Georock, should we even bother with this petty thief?” Lance asked, leaning in to the man’s face, his eyes narrowing. 

“Wave, you know we have to. Just cuff him already!” Hunk sighed, rolling his eyes. Lance was  _always_  too dramatic when they went out. The man’s eyes shifted between Hunk, Lance and the icicle that was dangerously close to puncturing him. Lance sighed heavily and let the icicle melt back into water, letting it drop down. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs off of his belt and Hunk helped him cuff the guy, while still holding onto him as much as possible. Once he was cuffed, he cradled him under his arm. 

Lance led the way back to the woman who was still shaking at the end of the sidewalk. He had a huge smile for her as he bowed and present her purse to him. The woman shakily took it from him, eyeing the two suspiciously. 

 “Y-You’re not Cinder! Who are you two?” she asked nervously. 

“Okay, that’s two now. We don’t know who or what a  _Cinder_  is. But I’m Major Wave, hero extraordinaire!” Lance said, smirking at her. 

“And I’m Georock, blah, blah. Anyway, we’re new heroes here. Can you direct us to the police station? We want to make sure this guy gets put away!” Hunk said cheerily. The woman pointed down the street. 

“Follow this street and make a left. It should be right there actually,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Thank you doll, make sure to spread the word that there’s new heroes in town,” Lance winked, blowing her a kiss. The woman frowned and turned away from the two of them. She didn’t look impressed. 

 “You two shouldn’t have come here!” the man yelled. Hunk rolled his eyes and hit the man lightly on the head. The man gasped out in pain and was back to struggling in Hunk’s arm. 

“Let’s drop him off now; he’s a wiggler,” Hunk sighed. Lance nodded and the two of them made their way to the police station, following the woman’s instructions. The man was shouting obscenities as they ran to the police station. The two simply ignored him, too used to angry criminals trying to scream and wiggle their way out of Hunk’s super strength. 

The two burst into the police station, much as they do in their hometown, smiling hugely. 

“Hey there! I am Major Wave, perhaps you’ve heard of me! And this is Georock!” Lance said, motioning to Hunk. Hunk gave them a little wave. The police officers calmly looked over at them, but a couple ran over to their aide as they noticed the struggling man. 

“This man stole a woman’s purse, but we apprehended him!” Hunk explained, handing the cuffed criminal over. 

“You’re…not Cinder,” a police officer finally said, raising an eyebrow at the two. 

"And you're not The Titanium Soldier," said another office. 

“Go home kids, we have real heroes working for us. This isn’t play time,” said another. Lance groaned and gripped at the side of his head. 

“I don’t get it! Who the hell is Cinder?! The Titanium  _what?!_ How the hell do you not know who we are?! And we aren't kids!” he yelled. 

 “No, wait I recognize them. Yeah, a buddy of mine on the force a couple towns over, he works with them. They’re supers too, guys,” spoke a police officer. 

“Really? But they’re  _kids?_ ” 

“Yeah, well maybe not.” 

“And they  _did_  catch a purse snatcher. I mean, it’s petty theft, but it’s something, right?” 

“But we already have Cinder and The Titanium Soldier, we don’t need more supers. Especially baby supers.” 

 Lance decided to intervene as he was growing increasingly aggravated and shouted, “Excuse me, but we’re standing right here! And we're adults for Christ's sake.” 

The officers grumbled to themselves, exchanging glances. They seemed to have a silent conversation, just staring and nodding at each other. A shorter, a bit on the larger side as well, officer stepped forward, his hands on his hips. Lance and Hunk stood up straighter, chins up as they looked down at him. 

“Listen kids, we already have two heroes in this town. They're a great asset to our force. We really appreciate the help, but it’s not needed. So run on back to your own town, alright?” he calmly explained. 

Lance pouted for a second and opened his mouth, but Hunk clamped a strong hand on his shoulder, dragging him back. Hunk said to them, “We understand, sir. We’ll be on our way then. Have a good night.” 

Hunk literally pulled Lance out of the station as the officers laughed at the two of them. Lance was trying to argue that they were strong heroes  _and_  definitely not children, but they just kept calling the two of them dumb kids. Lance was trying to fight Hunk’s grip, but obviously he still didn’t understand that will literally  _never_  happen. Hunk ended up picking Lance up by his shoulders to carry him out, just hovering him a few inches off the ground. 

Once outside, Hunk set Lance down gently. Lance started for the door again, but Hunk put his hand on his forehead, stopping him right in his tracks. 

“Your super strength is a pain in my ass sometimes, did you know that?” Lance complained. “How could you say that? We aren’t leaving are we?” 

Hunk rolled his eyes and replied, “Seriously? You  _really_  think that I’d go back now? I’m really just trying to push back you flying us home. I might vomit again if you do. So let me psych myself up for it. The night is still young. Let’s see what we can do without going to the cops, okay?” 

 Lance beamed at his friend and mock punched him in the shoulder. “That’s my boy!” 

The pair then ran off from the police station, moving toward an alleyway. Lance was able to scale the brick walls easily thanks to the grip fiber in his suit. Hunk used his brute strength to climb up from windowsills and pushed out bricks. It definitely took him longer than Lance to scale the wall, but he made it to the rooftop soon after. After all, he’s had years of practice. 

“Ready for a good night, best buddy ol’ pal?” Lance grinned. 

“Always ready!” Hunk laughed, the two of them listening for any signs that they’d be needed. 

* * *

 

For a few hours the two of them dealt with simple crimes. Breaking up fights and smaller gang activity. Hunk and Lance also saved a man from a burning car that had crashed into another car. The driver’s door was completely smashed in and the driver in that car unconscious. Lance was able to extinguish the small flame before it grew to be something much worse. Hunk pried the door off and rescued the man. Fortunately, no one in the other car had any serious injuries. Lance and Hunk helped bring the man to a nearby hospital where they were thanked over and over again. But again, the topic of a certain hero duo by the names of Cinder and The Titanium Soldier were brought up. 

Cinder and The Titanium Soldier were brought up so often by the people they saved, asking if they were friends with them and if they were okay. Lance and Hunk were still at a loss for who the hell these guys were. The two were taking a break on top of a roof to catch their breaths after a particularly nasty fight. Lance had a small cut on his cheek and Hunk was stretching out a thigh muscle over the edge. They were overlooking the city for a moment, enjoying the quick second of peace. 

Lance wiped the small bit of blood off on his suit and said, "God, I'm getting so tired of hearing their names. Shouldn't these people be thankful we were there to save them? Like, are they even heroes? Haven't seen them at all tonight. Who the hell are Cinder and The Titanium Soldier anyway?" 

"That would be us," came a small voice behind the boys. Lance and Hunk jumped in their places and slowly turned around, in almost a cartoon-ish effect. Hoping over the edge of the building was one man and then another slowly floated above the edge. They both landed on the building with fluid, solid motions. Lance and Hunk tensed up defensively, ready for a fight. 

The one that wasn't floating was dressed significantly different from the one floating. Suddenly Lance felt a little self-conscious. He couldn't stay floating that long without completely losing focus. His eyes darted between the two, noticing their stark differences. 

Starting with the one that was in the air, he was dressed in a very skin tight all black body suit. A zipper ran down the front of it, this also a black color. His color went slightly up his neck, a slit in the front of it. It looked stiff. The man had a long dark grey cape fluttering behind him in the slight breeze. It seemed as if the boots of his suit were a part of the body piece, as was his gloved hand on the left arm. His right arm, was different. It looked like an extremely advanced metal prosthetic. The hand of it was glowing a fierce purple. Lance couldn't help but admire this man's body. He was wide, very muscular. One could see his strong biceps through his tight fitting costume. Lance licked his lips nonchalantly as he looked his body over again, definitely appreciating his costume pick. He looked up at his face. A scar went across the bridge of his nose and the front tuft of his hair was a striking white compared to his black undercut. The little tuft of hair was spiked in such a perfect way. He was magnificent looking. 

Lance trailed his eyes over to his companion. His outfit was far less heroic compared to the other's. He donned a black jean vest, where it looked like the sleeves had just been ripped off and were fraying. Under the vest was a sleeveless dark red shirt that was similar to a turtleneck, except that the neck part of it was pulled over half of his face, completely flush. His pants were very tight against his body with matching dark red ridges over the thighs. He had boots similar to Hunk's, but minus the lace color. His were black. This one wore fingerless gloves as well. He also had two knives attached at each hip on a utility belt. And was that a black  _mullet_  Lance noticed?! Either way, both of these men looked  _fierce_. 

His hands immediately went towards Persuasion and Reason as he strengthened his stance. Hunk reached behind himself and grabbed his crossbow, ready to strike if needed. The other two looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The one with the red aesthetic raised his hands, offering peace. 

"Relax, we aren't here to fight you. So, you two are the troublemakers the guys back at the station were laughing about. What were their names, Soldier? Geo _dork_? Major  _Loser?_ " said the red one with the mullet. Lance and Hunk dropped their jaws, turning to make faces at each other before readying both their weapons. Lance had whipped out his dual pistols, one aimed at each guy. He never missed his shot either. 

"You two... really do have poor listening skills. The police told you to go home and you both stayed. We tell you we don't want to fight and you pull your weapons out on us. Interesting. Now that is  _enough_ ," the black clothed one said, his voice having strong authority at the end. The commanding, booming voice was enough to have the boys put away their weapons in fear.  

"We actually do know about you two. Major Wave and Georock, right? We've heard about your work a few towns over. Pretty good stuff. You guys are good," nodded the other one. 

"I am The Titanium Soldier and this is my partner, Cinder," said The Titanium Solider, ghosting over and offering his non-metal hand to the both of them. The glowing purple had ceased for a moment at least. Hunk shook his hand first, all smiles. 

"Ah, so you  _have_  heard of the  _great_  Major Wave! You know, I'm always glad to meet a fan, but no autographs please!" Lance smirked, posing dramatically. Cinder and Solider exchanged glances with each other. Lance did slide his hand with the Soldier's, giving him a wink. The Titanium Solider floated back next to Cinder. Cinder stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, not moving forward to shake either of their hands. How polite. 

"Hey there, Georock here. Sidekick to Major Wave!" Hunk smiled, moving his hand in a small circular motion. 

"Would you  _stop_  saying that? You are not my sidekick. You are my partner, my equal. You're just as important as me. You are my superhero best friend and partner in justice!" Lance boomed, grabbing Hunk's upper arm and frowning. 

"So what brings you two here? You guys usually hit up pretty safe places. Nothing like our city here. Hence why we spent all god damn night trying to track you idiots down! You wouldn't last the night here," Cinder frowned. 

"Actually we've been doing a pretty great job of cleaning up  _your_  city!" Lance retorted, mocking Cinder. He leaned towards Cinder, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. Cinder covered his face with his hand and looked down, shaking his head. 

"He's right, you know. We've been having a great time, kicking butt left and right. It's the most action we've seen in a while. Small towns and suburbia are  _nothing_  compared to the big city. We love it!" Hunk said excitedly, clutching his hands to his chest. 

"Well, here's it’s a twenty-four seven kind of deal. We're full time heroes," The Titanium Soldier explained. 

"Crime never stops here. It's Hell. We're always busy. The city never sleeps, so I never sleep," Cinder said, turning away from the group slightly. He seemed to be a bit closed off. 

"Why don’t you guys head home then, hm? Cinder and I are very strong heroes. We can handle our own city. Have been for years," said Soldier. Lance rose into the air and floated over to The Titanium Solider, arms crossed over his chest, body language tight and confident. He looked deep into those oddly very pretty dark grey eyes. Lance must have stared too long into them because he almost forgot what he was going to say. But he managed to shake his head and float over to Cinder. The Titanium Solider seemed a bit taken a back to see that he flew as well. 

“I mean, clearly not. You haven’t done anything but chase us around all night. We’ve been doing your job. I think we’re the ones that can handle it,” said Lance. Without a moment’s notice, fire erupted over Cinder’s arms and Lance jumped back, shielding his face. There was a new spark in Cinder’s eyes. Lance looked him up and down and smirked. He was definitely an interesting guy.  

 _Alright, he has fire powers. Pretty cool. We almost have all the elements at this point,_  Lance thought with a little internal chuckle. The flame over Cinder's arm went out and he seemed quite literally cooled down. Lance wished he thought sooner to send some water his way to cool him down himself.  

“I said we can handle it. We don’t need anyone’s help,” Cinder said, his voice low and almost threatening. But then, a little voice came from their ears. It sounded filtered, like as if it was through a radio. 

"Excuse me, Cinder, but you and I both know that you two need help.  _My_  help to be exact. And that's all they need!" said the filtered voice. Cinder growled and placed a finger to a hidden ear piece in his ear. 

"Oh come on Pidge! How did you turn up the volume on this stupid thing?!" Cinder said, poking at his ear roughly, attempting to turn the voice down. The Titanium Solider lightly laughed at him and Lance couldn't help but watch him laugh. He had a killer smile. 

“Yeah I’ve been listening to this entire conversation. And I thought it was my turn to join the conversation. You know this was made with a speaker option, right? Man, bet that’s killing your ear. Bet the quality is god awful. Good, serves you right. Be nice to the new heroes, dude. But send them on their way. Pidge out!” said the voice that came not-so-clearly from their ears. 

The Titanium Soldier pressed a finger to his own ear and replied, "Roger. We'll take care of this Pidge." 

Cinder poked at the black ear piece in his ear and said, “Pidge? Pidge! You ass! Fine, fine, I’ll get them out. Just don’t do that ever again! Okay, stop it!” 

 Lance and Hunk looked at each other with faces that just screamed yikes. Cinder at this point was just talking to his ear piece and completely ignoring the two of them. The Titanium Solider was shaking his head at him, trying to reason with him to calm down. And to get whoever this Pidge person was to stop messing with his ear piece. Lance and Hunk made motions to each other, signaling that they should leave. The two of them turned around and tried to sneak away. 

“Hey! You two! Where do you think you’re going?” Cinder called after them. They froze and turned around on their heels. 

 “Going to do your job! Since you’re still not doing it!” Lance said, sticking his tongue out at him. 

"No, you are not. Major Wave, you can clearly fly. I need you both to head home. This is our fight and we can handle it  _ourselves_ ," commanded The Titanium Soldier. His voice was so deep and held so much authority in it, Lance almost felt compelled to do as he demanded. But he was no leader of his. Lance was the boss of himself. 

“I can fly, but I’m not flying away just yet pretty boy!” said Lance, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the two of them. Hunk snorted and Lance’s cheeks turned a light pink after realizing what he called Solider. While it was true, he never meant to admit it out loud. 

“Pretty boy, right. I get it, the hair. Make jokes all you want. I happen to like my hair. Fine, if you’re not going to leave, can you keep up with me  _water boy?_  That’s your shtick, right?” Cinder said, rolling his eyes. Oh. So he thought it was for him. Sure. Lance and Hunk turned eagerly towards him. 

“Hell yeah we can keep up!” they said in unison. They looked like excited puppies at that moment. Cinder ran his hand down his face, letting out an exasperated sigh. The Titanium Solider looked between the two of them and then at Cinder. 

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, K—Cinder. We'll have to watch out for them. Make sure they don't get hurt," said the Solider, turning back towards the other two, "and so if this happens, you two need to be on your best behavior. Let us do our job." 

“Pidge is already yelling at me in my ear.  _Great._  This is just for tonight, okay?” Cinder said, pointing a finger at them. The Titanium Solider just nodded along with him. 

“No promises,” Lance smirked. 

“Yes promises or else I’ll light your ass on fire and make you fly away. And with the big guy, well he could probably break me like a toothpick so I probably won’t light his ass on fire, but you I won’t have any problems with,  _Major Wave_ ,” Cinder said, holding out his hand. Lance grabbed it and gave it a short shake. Hunk followed suit and then they shook with Soldier. Lance held Soldier's hand just a little  _too_ long. They locked eyes, just staring in silence. Lance gave him yet another wink, testing the waters. The Titanium Soldier just rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed, but his gentle smile said otherwise. His smile was definitely a heart stopper. 

"Let's try and stay civil. Cinder, take Georock on your bike and scout the streets. Major Wave and I can hit the skies and look from above. If there's a sign of anything below, Cinder will flash his light up. Major Wave, if we catch anything, I have my own signal. Follow our rules. Do I make myself clear?" The Titanium Solider said, glaring down at all of them. For some reason, Lance was compelled to salute him. 

"Sir, yes sir!" said Lance. Hunk looked completely relieved he didn't have to go up in the air. 

"Alright Geo, you're with me. How fast can you get down from a building?" Cinder said, stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. Hunk grinned at him, cracking his neck. 

"Oh, I'm pretty speedy going down. That's for sure. Watch this!" Hunk shouted. He leapt over the edge and the three of them rushed over to see what he was going to do. Half way through his descent, Hunk summoned a chunk of the land to rise up and catch his fall. He placed his fist down on it and he descended quicker and safe. The piece went back into its spot, almost seamlessly. Hunk flexed back up at them and Lance threw a fist in the air, cheering. 

"Alright, that was pretty cool. Here I go," Cinder said, taking a few steps back. He got a running start, leaping for the edge. He flipped himself off over the edge, doing a flip in the air. He landed on a sloped part of the roof, sliding down it to an awning below. From there, he hopped down next to Hunk. The two of them high fived and presumably ran off to wherever Cinder's bike was. 

"Well, Major Wave. Ready to take to the skies?" asked The Titanium Soldier, turning towards Lance. Lance looked up at him, staring into those eyes again. He gulped, his heart thumping in his chest. Hopefully Soldier didn't have superhuman hearing too. Lance smirked and gave him a nod.  

"Born ready, Soldier.  _Born_  ready." 

In just a second after that, the two leaped into the air, flying off into the night.  

* * *

 

The sun was starting to rise when Hunk and Lance returned home. Hunk grabbed the spare key from under their welcome mat, unlocking the door. They tried to quietly sneak in, hoping not to disturb Lance's family above them. Their apartment was dark until Lance finally found the switch on the wall. All the sounds they could hear were their labored breaths, echoing off their walls. 

They didn't speak to each other until their suits were off and properly put away. Lance stole a shirt from Hunk and just wore that with his boxers. Hunk slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. The boys sat in their living room on opposite ends of their sofa. Hunk was downing an entire bottle of water by the time Lance had the energy to even twist off the cap. 

It was an intense night. Cinder wasn't kidding when he said the city never slept. Every time they rounded the corner there was something going on. It was invigorating. Something the boys had never really seen. They definitely had to go back sometime. It was the most fun they've had as supers in a while. The most good they've done.  

"Man, Cinder's a really awesome dude. You know, for a guy with fire powers I didn't think he could be so  _cool_ ," panted Hunk. Lance groaned and grabbed a throw pillow, hitting him with it. Hunk forced out a laugh, followed by a groan. The two were battered and bruised that’s for sure. Lance flubbed a landing while he was flying with The Titanium Soldier and twisted his ankle. Soldier insisted on breaking off with him to tend to his ankle. While the gesture was sweet and sent a red color to Lance's cheeks, he couldn't appear weak to Cinder. Not while they were going at it all night. 

 “Don’t, just don’t. But honestly, you’re right. Fire powers are super cool. But I still think my water and your rock powers are better.  _Plus_ , we both have two powers and he has one. So we already one up him!” Lance cheered. 

“Does everything have to be a competition with you? First you and Cinder were racing to see who could get down Main Street faster, you flying or him on his motorcycle. Then it was who could nab the most bad guys. Now this? I’d like to remind you he beat you in the other categories!” Hunk said, holding up a finger. 

“Listen, if I didn’t almost crash into a stop sign I would’ve beat him in the race and one more bad guy than me doesn’t really make a winner in my eyes. I can catch up to him. I can beat him next time!” 

“If there is a next time!” 

“Oh no, there’s going to be a next time. I can promise you that Hunk.” 

"If they even let us back in their city. When we were leaving, Solider seemed pretty against us coming back.  _For our own_ _safety_ ," Hunk said, imitating The Titanium Soldier's booming voice at the end. That only made Lance because it was surprisingly accurate. 

"Speaking of The Titanium Solider— _whoa._ He is built like a god damned ox. Did you see the pythons on him? Fantastic job. Fantastic outfit pick whoever picked that. Plus—he's like super kind too. And definitely the leader type. But Cinder seems stubborn as all hell. Do you think they ever go at it? Bicker and stuff?" Lance said, turning to look at Hunk. 

"No, I don't usually check out fellow supers while were working. Glad to know you find Soldier attractive. But yeah Lance, I'm sure they do. Power struggle or whatever. Glad we're both chill doing whatever," Hunk smiled. 

"Hell yeah, buddy. Doing whatever." 

“Hey, did Cinder’s motorcycle look familiar to you?” 

“I mean, the city had about thirty other black motorcycles so I guess?” 

 “No, like, it seems  _really_  familiar. But I can’t put a finger on it. Maybe you’re right. Let’s get some sleep. I've got that eight in the morning class and it's,” Hunk said, pulling out his phone and groaning, "six thirty in the morning. I've got forty minutes to sleep." 

"Oh man. I'm glad my first class isn't until ten. I'll see if mom's still home to drive me before she goes to work. I  _told_ you not to do the early class!" Lance said, shaking his head.  

"Well I didn't have much of an option Lance! Ugh, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Bee's at one?" Hunk said, getting up and stretching his arms over his head. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to wake me up. Love you, man." 

"Love you too. Now kindly shut it so I can sleep." 

Lance laughed as Hunk retired to his room, shutting his door behind him. Finally, he was able to get up as well, but not without difficulty. He limped off to his room, rubbing his eyes as he shut his door. Lance was glad he slept with an abundance of pillows. He stacked a few to place his ankle on, hoping the swelling would go down. As tired as he was, he was definitely going to be able to sleep in any position he wanted. Lance checked his normal phone that was still plugged in when he left. No new messages. As usual.  

Sometimes being a super hero sucked. Like when you aren't able to have a social life. Meaning no texts, no plans to hang out with anyone and definitely no dates with cute baristas. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's chapter one of my first shance fic!  
> now, for some references to help you visualize scenes/super suits. also calling pidge katie is super super weird for me.
> 
> Lance is currently 21.  
> Hunk is 20.  
> Pidge is 18.  
> Keith is 22.  
> and Shiro is 28.
> 
> Document containing references for their hero suits here! [[x]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1smlTN8AozwCHUEho6NlFtiE7aS-7BAX6nxTOFm7wP6A/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Lance and Hunk's basement apartment looks like this [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJWTOCR7dPM)
> 
> See you in chapter 2!  
> Feel free to bug me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/idolboi) and [tumblr!](http://idolboii.tumblr.com)


End file.
